The End Of All Things
The End Of All Things or''' Roger''' as he was known before the discovery of his powers, was a Hero in his time and a gladiator in the most badass wiki ever. He is also the vice president of Darnaland. History Roger was an ordinary teenager who lived his life as any other child would until one fateful day in which he would gain powers of unbelievable proportions. That incident would later be known as The Beginning of The End. Roger had been exploring an abandoned research facility as a dare when he came across a mysterious machine. As any curious teenager would, he activated the machine which released an explosion decimating anything within a 10 kilometre radius. Roger awoke to find himself unharmed, without a scratch on his body. Over the course of the next few days, he would discover that he had control over electricity by powering up his phone which had a dead battery, control over fire by melting a table after being embarassed and control over water by creating ice from air by freezing the water vapour in the air. Over the next three years he would train himself to the maximum, becoming a master of the elements. As the years pass, Roger begins to lose faith in humanity and develops the ideaology that humanity needs to evolve in order to save themselves from the destruction that they will cause. Over the next few years, Roger would begin a campaign to create a superior human, experimenting on many people using his own DNA. Most of the experiments failed and the experiments that did succeed often resulted in the victim's cells decomposing. However there was one experiment that did succeed. Experiment #327. Experiment #327 effectively created a clone of Roger. Even though the clone was tenth of his power, Roger considered him to be a success and watched him grow at an accelerated rate. The clone lived for 3 years and in that time Roger had considered the clone to be his brother. However the government found out about Roger's experiments and began a manhunt for him and his clone. Soon the military would found hideout and killed Roger's clone. This sparked something in Roger as he began to go on a rampage, ruthlessly slaughtering the battalion of soldiers. But he did not stop there. He went to the government and slaughtered every government official in the country. Soon he would be branded an international criminal, hunted by the military all across the globe. He would later be discovered by the Army of Baron von Darnaland as they were conquering the country that Roger was hiding in. He was brought before the Riddle Lord who recognised the potential within Roger and offered him the job of vice president of Darnaland. There, Roger continued his experiments for a strange and mysterious reason. Some say he's trying to leave a legacy behind, others say he's trying to see if he can give his powers to someone else. But what he's really trying to do, only the Riddle Lord knows. Powers Control Over Electricity: After the Beginning Of The End, Roger gained powers over electricity being able to release electrical bursts from his hands, changing his molecular structure to that of electricity (after 5 uses, he coughs large amounts of blood for one turn), release electrical shockwaves from his body, absorb electricity from generators, power sources etc. *In addition, he is also able to create storms to which he can call down lightning from. He can also use the lightning to send him into an overcharged state in which is power is increased tenfold. However once this state lasts for only two turns, after which he enters a weakened state to which his powers are only one tenth of their original strength. This state lasts for one turn. Control Over Flames: After the Beginning Of The End, Roger also gained control over fire being able to shoot billowing flames from his body and cover his body in flames with no harm to himself. One of his strongest abilities is the ability to fire a large spout of flames from his hands called 4th Degree Burn as it melt certain body parts. He can overcharge this ability to which the flames become blue and can disintegrate a person but it will severely burn one of his hands and render it ineffective for two turns. He can also draw heat energy from the sun to heal minor injuries. *In addition, Roger can put most of his power into his flames to create black flames incapable of being extinguished until the target has been burned entirely. However this ability can only be used once and after use, it will cause Roger's eyes to bleed leaving him vulnerable for one turn. Control over Water molecules: Since that fateful incident, Roger also discovered he could manipulate the water molecules in the atmosphere and in certain objects and organisms. He is able to freeze the water molecules in the air and use them as projectiles, use ice as a defense against attacks and manipulate water to create large waves. Control over wind: During his training, Roger discovered he could manipulate the wind currents as well. However as he has recently discovered this new ability, he is only able to use the wind to push away enemies and blow certain objects into the enemy. Superhuman traits: Ever since the incident that changed him, his body has become transformed giving him extraordinary strength, speed and reflexes. Backup: Roger can call in the Great Baron von Darnaland or as he is more commonly known as the Riddle Lord, to help Roger in his time of need. The Riddle Lord's power is so great that it can tear the very fabric of reality. This ability recharges every 3 days. Last Resort: The only thing you need to know about this is, it will cause major destruction and will leave Roger vulnerable for 3 turns and can only be used ONCE. Weaknesses Despite the vast range of powers Roger has in his arsenal, Roger does have some weaknesses such as: *Unable to use all of his powers simultaneously. *Cannot regenerate when under attack *Is still vulnerable to direct attacks Headquarters Rogers headquarters are the cold lands of Darnalands. He has a series of bunkers connecting to different locations in Darnaland, able to defend the country from any attack, at any location within Darnaland. Not much is known about Darnaland apart from the fact that making and solving Riddles are their main leisure activity. Category:E.Nigma